


Scegli i miei momenti peggiori

by Macaron



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: After the ending of 2x02, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/pseuds/Macaron
Summary: "Si alza e allunga un braccio verso Aureliano, per tirarlo su con sé. Il suo cervello realizza subito che questo è il primo vero contatto che hanno da mesi interi. Come ho fatto a vivere senza poterti toccare? Non riesce a fare a meno di chiedersi. Come ho fatto a resistere? Peggio ancora come ho fatto a pensare che bastasse vedermi con uno, fare un figlio con mì moglie per poter andare avanti quando il solo contatto delle mie dita con la tua giacca, nemmeno con il tuo braccio con la tua cazzo di giacca, mi riporta a tre mesi fa. È proprio vero che sono un coglione, pensa."





	Scegli i miei momenti peggiori

Spadino non sa più da quanto sono fermi su quella spiaggia di Ostia. La prima mezz'ora, o almeno quel lasso di tempo che sembrava simile a una mezz'ora, ha avuto freddo. La prima ora gli è sembrato che a turno tutte le sue parti del corpo si addormentassero e che il piede fosse ricoperto da formiche (“Ho le formiche dentro i piedi!” diceva da bambino a suo fratello e Manfredi rideva insieme a lui o forse di lui, come se già allora sapesse che Spadino per suo fratello sarebbe stato sempre solo una barzelletta che non fa nemmeno troppo ridere). Adesso dopo un tempo indefinito non gli sembra di sentire più niente, il freddo, il formicolio ai piedi, nemmeno il passare del tempo. Si chiede, e forse spera,  se sia così anche per l’uomo seduto al suo fianco che continua a fissare il mare senza dire una parola. Non che Spadino in quelle ore l’abbia travolto di parole. Lui che nella vita non è mai stato capace di stare in silenzio per più di cinque minuti è rimasto zitto, non ha emesso un fiato fissando il mare a sua volta. Ogni tanto quando il silenzio gli è sembrato così pesante da iniziare a soffocarlo si è concesso di girarsi e guardare Aureliano, giusto per essere sicuro della sua presenza, giusto perché una parte di sé non può farne a meno dalla prima volta che l’ha incontrato.

Aureliano è ancora lì e non parla. Spadino non sa nemmeno se sia consapevole della sua presenza, lo era all'inizio perché si sono guardati (e non hanno detto niente. Com’era quella stronzata da film secondo cui il grande amore è qualcuno con cui puoi stare in silenzio per ore? Non si riferiva a queste situazioni, vero?) ma dopo non c’è stato altro contatto, come se lui nemmeno esistesse. Dovrebbe alzarsi e andarsene. È rimasto, ha fatto il bel gesto che verrà ricordato se vorranno rimettersi in affari (come se l’avesse fatto per quello, come se ci avesse pensato anche solo per un attimo, come se avesse pensato invece di agire quando si è seduto su quella spiaggia), adesso deve semplicemente prendere, alzarsi e tornare alla sua vita. Tanto Aureliano manco se ne accorge se sta lì o se se ne va (è sempre stato così? In questi tre mesi in cui non si sono sentiti è stato davvero lo stesso per Aureliano? È stato così dimenticabile? Lui, il loro rapporto. Perché Spadino se n’è accorto ogni giorno che Aureliano non c’era, ogni giorno).

Si alza, stropicciandosi appena i calzoni e si gira per-

“Te ne devi annà?”

Boom. 

La voce di Aureliano è appena percettibile, tanto che Spadino si gira come ad essere sicuro che a parlare sia stato proprio lui e non un fantasma. Si gira e fissa quel ragazzo con la barba e gli occhi leggermente arrossati che nemmeno riconosce. In questi tre mesi l’Aureliano nella sua testa non è mai cambiato, gli stessi capelli biondo canarino che per legge non dovrebbero stare bene a nessuno e invece, gli stessi occhi che brillano per l’euforia, per l’eccitazione, per l’ennesima stronzata che Spadino ha detto. L’Aureliano nella sua testa che chissà se è ancora dentro quel ragazzo sulla spiaggia. Sei ancora lì?

“Te ne devi annà?”  la domanda gli risuona nelle orecchie.

Aurelià saranno le tre del mattino, sì che me ne devo annà.

Aurelià me spiace ma c’ho Angelica a casa che m’aspetta si starà a preoccupà.

Sì Aurelià devo proprio annà a casa.    

Casa. Angelica che balla in camera da letto facendo volteggiare la sua gonna e ride. La sua mano sulla pancia di lei e “Hai sentito, Spadì? Scalcia!” Mi hai sentito, bambino? Ciao. Una culla tutta dipinta d’oro perché per un Anacleti sempre e solo il meglio, che tutta Roma lo dovrà guardare con rispetto quel bambino. Litigare per scegliere il nome. Rimanere sveglio la notte a guardarli dormire. Rimanere sveglio la notte perché il bambino piange e in quel pianto, in quel rumore trovare un silenzio. Sua madre che gli sorride e che gli dice che è stato bravo, che non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, che ha fatto proprio un bel figlio. Comandare lo spaccio ad Ostia e tornare a casa, da qualcuno che non è un grande amore ma è una famiglia. Suo figlio che incespica e si butta tra le sue braccia mentre prova a muovere i primi passi e Angelica che piange, lei che non piange mai per niente, lei che ha smesso di avere diciassette anni ancora prima di compierli. Casa. Angelica. Famiglia.

Sì Aurelià, adesso vado.

“Resta.”

Boom.

Rimanere. Una baracca mezza in rovina ad Ostia. Litigare per il colore delle pareti, come se poi a Spadino gliene fregasse davvero qualcosa del colore delle pareti manco fosse quella cazzo d’arredatrice che fanno vedere la sera su Real Time. Le corse in macchina con la musica ad alto volume, Spadino che balla solo per farlo ridere, solo perché può farlo. Tamponare il sangue (cazzo Aurelià quella è la mia maglietta preferita, lo sai che poi non va via), mettere cerotti, ricucire i pezzi. I piedi sporchi di sabbia, la pistola sul comodino, Aureliano che dorme al suo fianco. Gli incubi quando grida il nome di suo padre, di sua sorella, si sveglia completamente zuppo e Spadino non sa cosa dirgli perché c’è una parte di lui che si sente in colpa a sapere che tutto quello che ha passato è quello che li ha portati a quel punto e che lui a quel punto non ci rinuncerebbe mai. Spaghetti aglio, oglio e peperoncino alle due del mattino e scopate contro la porta di casa, quando fuori è buio e il cuore gli batte all’impazzata. Rimanere.

Spadino si siede di nuovo e per un attimo gli sembra di leggere del sollievo sul volto di Aureliano.

 

 

 

“Vuoi andare a casa?” Non sa nemmeno perché l’ha chiesto. Forse perché è notte e fa freddo. Forse perché vuole solo risvegliare Aureliano dai suoi pensieri.

“No.”

“Dai cazzo Aurelià, si gela, con quel giacchetto te starà a venì na polmonite. Annamo a casa.” E poi “Ti porto a casa.”

“No non ce voglio annà.” In questo momento seduto sulla sabbia non sembra il futuro padrone di Ostia, non sembra un giovane uomo che nell'arco di pochi mesi ha perso gli affetti più cari ed ereditato un impegno, non sembra un killer a sangue freddo. Sembra un ragazzino che fa i capricci, sembra anche più giovane di Spadino.

“Dai che te ce porto io.” Si alza e allunga un braccio verso Aureliano, per tirarlo su con sé. Il suo cervello realizza subito che questo è il primo vero contatto che hanno da mesi interi. Come ho fatto a vivere senza poterti toccare? Non riesce a fare a meno di chiedersi. Come ho fatto a resistere? Peggio ancora come ho fatto a pensare che bastasse vedermi con uno, fare un figlio con mì moglie per poter andare avanti quando il solo contatto delle mie dita con la tua giacca, nemmeno con il tuo braccio con la tua cazzo di giacca, mi riporta a tre mesi fa. È proprio vero che sono un coglione, pensa. E poi: forse è così che è essere innamorati.

“No te in quella casa non c’entri.” Si scuote un po’ e Spadino allontana la mano istantaneamente, come se il braccio di Aureliano scottasse. Ha rovinato tutto un’altra volta? Aureliano gli chiede di restare ma poi gli fa schifo toccarlo, gli fa schifo anche solo l’idea che possa mettere piede nella sua casa da preferire una polmonite all'alternativa. Fanculo. Fanculo a tutti e due.

“Tutte le persone che porto in quella casa muoiono. Te non ce devi entrà.” La voce di Aureliano è appena un sussurro ma Spadino sa benissimo che il suo cervello non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una risposta del genere.

Mi sarebbe piaciuta tua sorella? Gli vorrebbe chiedere. Le sarei piaciuto se non l’avessi incontrata per rapirla e usarla come merce di scambio (per te, per arrivare a te perché tutto quello che faccio mi riporta sempre a te)? E anche: com'è perdere un fratello che hai amato e che ti ha amato? Perché tutte queste cose Spadino non le sa, lui che se lo chiamassero adesso per dirgli che Manfredi non ce l’ha fatta si limiterebbe a scuotere le spalle, accendere una sigaretta e sentirsi sollevato. Un problema in meno a cui pensare. Ma non può chiederglielo, non adesso. Forse mai. Allora si risiede e stavolta lascia che il suo ginocchio vada a scontrarsi contro quello di Aureliano perché Aureliano ha detto che non vuole che lui muoia e allora fanculo forse può anche permettersi di rischiare. Tutto tranne l’amore, eh Aurelià? Forse ne vale ancora la pena.

Trattiene il respiro come se fosse un cazzo di quindicenne alla prima cotta, come se nella sua giacca non ci fosse un coltello che ha già preso molte vite. Aureliano non sposta la gamba e gli sembra quasi che accenni appena un sorriso.

Rimangono lì fermi fino a quando il sole inizia a sorgere.

 

 

 

A un certo punto nel calore di quel contatto, di un ginocchio contro il suo, Spadino dev’essersi addormentato. Proprio lui che sono mesi che la notte si rigira nel letto come se fosse un’anima in pena fino a quando Angelica gli sbuffa addosso “Albè se non hai sonno arzate e famme dormire” è riuscito ad addormentarsi seduto su una spiaggia di Ostia. Quando si scuote dal suo torpore Aureliano non c’è più. La sua giacca, il cellulare sono ancora al suo fianco ma lui è completamente sparito. Che insomma Spadino è pure piccoletto d’altezza e ci sta ma come fai a perderlo uno come Aureliano? Si guarda un attimo intorno, è quasi tentato di girarsi e andare verso casa, metti mai che abbia deciso di andarsi a fare una doccia, a dormire su un letto vero. Poi lo vede. È presto, non saranno più delle sei del mattino e quel tratto di spiaggia è completamente deserto. Troppo lontano dal centro per chi approfitta dell’alba per una corsa in solitaria, troppo presto per quelli che non rinunciano alla passeggiata con il cane sulla spiaggia, troppo trascurato per le famiglie con bambini insonni, ci sono solo loro due. C’è solo lui sulla spiaggia, in realtà, perché Aureliano è in mare. Con lo sguardo prova a seguire il suo percorso e i suoi occhi scorgono i pantaloni abbandonati sulla riva, le scarpe già piene di sabbia. Aureliano è in mare e sta nuotando, il viso rivolto all'orizzonte, la schiena a Spadino. Che poi siamo seri per entrare in mare in questa stagione, che non è certamente estate inoltrata, con questo cazzo di freddo e alle sei del mattino devi avere qualche istinto suicida oppure essere Virginia Wolf, che infatti aveva qualche istinto suicida. Aureliano continua a nuotare, Spadino strizza gli occhi per cercare di metterlo a fuoco ma la sua figura sembra sempre di più un puntino. Per un momento è tentato di buttarsi in mare anche lui ma non farebbe in tempo a raggiungerlo, lui è troppo lontano, Spadino è troppo lento. Si chiede se non stia cercando di arrivare a raggiungere l’orizzonte, alla fine del mondo. Te voglio bene fino alla fine del mondo, gli diceva suo padre la sera quando gli veniva a fare una carezza prima di dormire (sempre suo padre, mai sua madre). Io molto di più! Strillava Spadino ridendo. “Non esiste  di più.” Rispondeva suo padre con un sorriso. “Sì che esiste. Io te voglio bene fino alla fine del mondo e ritorno.”

Stai andando lì, Aurelià?

Poi così com’è andato Aureliano si gira e inizia a nuotare verso riva, fino a quando la sua sagoma smette di sembrare quella di un fumetto e ad assomigliare a quella di una persona. In una manciata di minuti è di nuovo sulla spiaggia, davanti a lui, l’acqua che gli gocciola sulla giacca. A sto coglione verrà davvero una polmonite, dice una voce nel cervello di Spadino. E poi “Non guardargli il cazzo per favore che ci facciamo sgamare”. Dove volevi andare? Gli vorrebbe chiedere. Volevi andare fino alla fine del mondo? Volevi andare da tua sorella, da tuo padre, da Isabelle, da tutti quelli che hai perso? Andare avanti fino a sentire le braccia molli, il fiato corto, l’acqua che inizia ad entrarti in bocca?  Andare avanti fino ad arrivare a non farcela più? (Lasciarmi indietro)

Non glielo chiede ma non riesce a fare a meno di borbottare un:

“Cazzo sei tornato a fa?” che non è esattamente la frase carica di comprensione che aveva nella sua testa ma almeno è riuscito a dirgliela guardandolo negli occhi e non fissandogli il cazzo che è già un passo avanti notevolissimo.

“Te stavi qua.”

Boom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono polentona (genovese e milanese d'adozione) e la mia cultura romana si limita a una discreta gricia quindi immaginate tutti i dialoghi scritti da qualcuno nato un po' più giù del Po che sa davvero il dialetto. Chiedo venia in ritardo.  
> In sta fic, l'ho realizzato mentre la rileggevo, che Spadino non fa altro che alzarsi e sedersi in continuazione. Con gli squat stai a posto per tutta la settimana Albè (invece il pippone sui capelli di Aureliano è il mio dramma personale, capisco che Sandrone Borghi è sempre tantissima roba ma io a quella roba color piscio c'ero affezionata).  
> Anyway. Due settimane fa stavo convinta che manco sarei mai riuscita a leggere qualcosa su di loro due, adesso sono finita a scriverci, questo si chiama character development, signori.  
> Il titolo viene da I giorni che restano dei Ministri perchè non so dare i titoli.  
> Netflix la diamo una conferma per la terza stagione o devo incatenarmi al modem?


End file.
